Flare
by littlemissrockstar1111
Summary: What would have happened if meredith would have changed her appeareance when Addi showed up? if she did more than just new lipgloss? please read MerDer Gizzie Markcallie, Addikarev
1. Chapter 1

Flare: A grey's anatomy fanfiction.

What would have happened if Meredith wanted revenge on Derek for picking Addi? I think she could have done a little better then new lip-gloss. It's a little humorous, a little mean. But hey its revenge.

Meredith walked into Cristina's apartment. She looked pissed, no not pissed mega pissed.

"Cristina, McDreamy is McFucking McMarried. I need your help."

"What? Mer anything, just name it and I'll help you."

"I need you to make me a badass. I need you to lend me you're motorcycle."

"Mer I can help with the whole badass thing but do you even know how to drive a motorcycle?"

"Yeah I used to own one now help me."

"Ok we are gonna get you some different clothes." She said motioning to mer's pink sweater and khakis. She ran upstairs returning with a pair of leather jeans and a black top that was more than likely going to show off her cleavage.

"Put them on." She listened and Cristina looked her up and down before running to get something out of her bathroom.

"Look here." She ordered Meredith as she put on some black eyeliner and mascara. Then she took an aerosol can and held it up to Meredith's hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Black highlights, don't worry its temporary."

"Ok." She said uneasily. After they were finished Cristina handed her a mirror.

"you look hot, Mer. If I was a lesbian we would so totally be a couple."

"Oh thanks."

"Hold on something's missing." She said and returned with a pair of black biker boots.

"Here."

"Yeah you will give the McBitch a run for her McDreamy."

"Yeah McSeriously."

"Ok the bike, let's go." She led Meredith out to her garage and to two motorcycles. She uncovered them and motioned for Meredith to get on a black one with pearl strips running down the sides. It also had a sticker that said 'Biker Bitch' on the bumper. Cristina threw a helmet at her, which she barely caught. Then Cristina got on her grey bike.

"I didn't know you had two."

"Yeah well I never ride that one to easy to control. This one is a beast."

"Uh-huh." They pulled out and were in no time in the SGH parking lot. Meredith and Cristina pulled into an empty parking place together, noticing Derek, Mark, and Addison standing out front.

"Perfect." Cristina and Meredith said with priceless grins on their faces.

"Strut your stuff Meredith." Meredith walked with an extra skip in her step and was soon standing inches away from them. Derek and Mark were looking as though they were going to undress her right there and evidently Addison noticed cause she scoffed and cleared her throat. Derek looked back at his wife who was wearing her khaki skirt and yellow sweater then back at the drop-dead sexy woman in leather. He knew he wouldn't be able to ignore her and that's why his temper rose when Mark grabbed her hand and swung her around and planted a kiss right on her lips.

"Dirty Mistress." He said with a smirk.

"Manwhore." She grinned. He looked at her with lust in his eyes.

"My place tonight 10 o'clock. Be there." He said in a joke like voice but he was quite serious.

"You Wish, Sloan."

"I wasn't kidding." He said slapping her on the ass as she walked by. Derek scoffed and turned to Addison.

"You still have those divorce papers?" he asked looking in the path Meredith had taken. Addison looked as though she was going to cry then saw Alex Karev walk out the door.

"Oh yeah here just sign I already filled them out." She said running after Karev. Derek grinned and ran after Meredith pulling her into a supply closet.

"I was just going to change, Derek."

"Well let me help you with that." He said stripping her. After they were done with the sex he asked her out on a date and she agreed. They walk out of the supply closet and Meredith, who is still dressed in leather runs strait into George O'Malley. He looks at her and passes out for he has the biggest crush on her.

By the end of the day she has one over McDreamy, Addison and Alex are away on their honeymoon, and Mark sits in a bar waiting for a girl when he sees an unfamiliar face, none other then Lexi grey. He asks her to have sex with him and she declines. Her reason? She heard from the nurses that he is a Manwhore. But instead she invites him over to draw on her etcha sketch board with her. Later that night mark is drawing with Lexi and he draws an apple. Lexi with her hate for apples kicks him out of her house.

George gets over the fact that Meredith is not into him and he dates Izzie, then they get married in Hawaii.

Callie decides to find a man to get married to since it is a fad right now to marry a complete stranger so she marries mark.

What the hell went through all of their heads that day and possessed them to do these things? NOBODY KNOWS…

Well in the beginning it was a story, which towards the end turned into a sucky parody so, please review. And no I had no idea what I was going to write when I did this…


	2. Stories the doctor told me

Stories the doctors told me: Grey's anatomy fanfiction

**Title- Stories the doctors told me**

**Genre- Parody**

**Writer- Brittany aka Littlemissrockstar1111**

**This was requested and will be the end of the story. I am not very good with parodies so bear with me. This is sort of a sequel to my other parody "Flare" but doesn't follow hardly any storylines…**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN GREY'S AND I AM SERIOUSLY A FAN AND DO NOT MEAN TO AFFEND ANYONE BECAUSE I REALLY LOVE GREYS AND WOULD NEVER SERIOUSLY MAKE FUN OF IT. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN SO DON'T REVIEW SAYING HOW ANGRY YOU ARE…**

**   
**

**Meredith, Cristina, and Izzie are all in a patient's room.**

**M- lets play the ' my life sucks worse than yours' game**

**C- burke will not let me call him boyfriend. This makes my life crap!**

**Iz-My fiancé just died. So my life sucks more**

**M- oh yeah well Derek called me a whore. **

**[George walks in **

**G- can I play? **

**Iz- yeah**

**G- my daddy died and I married someone I barely know. **

**M- I think it's a tie between George and Iz. **

**C- I'm a heart surgeon.**

**M- that is super although it has no point what so ever in this storyline…**

**C- Meredith, we don't have a storyline… normally I just talk about how awesome I am, Izzie says retarded stuff, you have S & M with Mcdreamy, Alex is never here really, and George has sex with girls and it always ends up backfiring on him.**

**Iz- yeah that's just like if I said I like having sex in closets.**

**M and C- do you? I do. **

**Iz- yeah I have sex in weird places though… one time Hank and me had sex in an empty fish tank.**

**M- I'm not even gonna ask how that went… **

**Iz- then there was the time that I had sex with a store clerk under a car…**

**C- knock it off… **

**Sudden scenery change to an OR where Burke is operating on a patient.**

**Cristina walks in**

**C- why can't I call you boyfriend?**

**B- because we are at work and that is so overrated. **

**C- well that makes me want to cry in the corner of my closet which is full of old smelly clothes that I never wear but can't get rid of cause they are the color red, like blood.**

**B- that makes you sound like a sociopath. **

**C- I am not! **

**B- this is why I don't let you call me boyfriend.**

**B- you're an asshole, your McAsshole [she runs away crying**

**Changes to a scene were Lexy, Alex, and chief are in a board meeting with Shondra Rhimes**

**S- lets see you are related to Meredith, Lexy. Therefore you must die. Alex your not blood related so I will let you get by but you will live in the shadows of everyone around you as a nurse! Richard you are not blood related so you retire and live in a nursing home with Meredith's mom and she drives you crazy…**

**Izzie walks in.**

**Iz- that sucks more than the time I had sex with a guy in ditch along side the road…**

**S- right well I forgot to write that in the script… hmmm.**

**Derek and Meredith are having sex.**

**D- I am a brain surgeon.**

**M- how come every scene I am in someone has to announce what specialty they are in and I don't get to say anything about my specialty? **

**D- I don't know but I think we should get married. **

**M- that's a super idea. Then we should get all drunk like and talk about how we use the word Seriously too much.**

**D- that sounds good.**

Scene switches to George laying on the floor 

G- I married someone I didn't even know. Now she wants to have children. I would divorce her but I don't believe in divorce.

**[Izzie walks in, in some sexy lingerie.**

**Iz- Sleep with me. It will make everything better.**

**G- Are you sure? Wouldn't that make her angrier?**

**  
Iz- no she loves people who sleep with me.**

**G- ok I guess it couldn't hurt.**

Izzie and George have sex on the kitchen table Iz- this is just like the time I had sex with Mark on his table… 

**G- that's grand.**

Changes over to Meredith and Callie talking M- you know what makes me angry? 

**C- what?**

**M- people who have to brag about what specialty they are in.**

**C- I am in ortho. **

**M- ahh!!!!!**

**C- you know what makes me angry?**

**M- what?**

**C- people who sleep with Izzie Stevens.**

**M- me too.**

**Mark and Addison**

**Addi- I think im moving to LA so I can work in a private practice.**

**M- me too since I love you so much.**

**Addi- that's good but I fell in love with a guy named Peter last visit there. Seriously who names their child Peter?**

**M- that sucks.**

**Izzie walks in **

**Iz- that's like the time I had sex with James Blunt on an icy hill. Right before he killed himself over my beauty. **

**Addi- I am so sorry Izzie I never knew.**

**Iz- you've never heard the song[She starts singing 'you're beautiful by James Blunt' **

**M- you should start a singing career.**

**Iz- na, I am moving to LA to work in a private practice where I will fall in love with a man named Peter.**

**Addi- he's mine you bitch!**

**[Addi and Iz get into a fistfight.**

**M- that's hot, just like me.**

Meredith and Addison Addi- I am in OB/GYN 

**M- I am starting to get tired of this…**

**[Bailey enters**

**B- yall need to do your rounds now! People are dying, why do you even practice medicine. [She looks intently I am a general surgeon.**

**M- Ahhh[She runs away**

**B- I think I will move to LA and begin working within a private practice.**

**Addi- why doesn't everyone?**

Alex and Meredith M- are you going to tell me your specialty? 

**Alex- no cause Shondra demoted me to a nurse. **

**M- finally! I am a neurosurgeon**

**Alex- don't tease me[Starts to cry**

**M- McNurse!**

**Alex- [continues crying and runs away to work in a private practice.**

**Everyone lived happily ever after making small talk in either SGH or a private practice somewhere in LA.**

**Meredith- no wait we didn't get to end me and McDreamys storyline!**

**Shondra- fine you build a house on Derek's and have 9,00,975,789,537,421,675 children.**

**Meredith- so that's why he called me a whore.**

**OOC- ok it had lots of random stuff but it was fun. I enjoyed writing it. Review please and maybe I will make more parodies…**

**- Brittany**


End file.
